I'll never stop loving you!
by chocolatelover1619
Summary: Jack is about to let out his feelings to Kim , except for Ricky making things complicated! I have written a story and published it before it had the same title and summary but this story is different. So please dont ignore and read on...thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! Umm okay so this is my first fanfiction and I seriously am not really good at writing fanfictions I usually write books... anyway I hope you like the story i've come up with..I put a lot of hard work into it..soooo hope you like it!:) :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It , but i would surely accept it if Jack buys it for me! Btw i love Jack..lol_**

Jack's POV

I woke up totally ready for the long big day ahead! Kim's birthday and the camp! Both together makes a great day!

I took my bag full of clothes and all the things required for camp and rushed to the locker. It was early in the morning andIi wanted to be the first one to wish Kim.. and ofcourse Kim would be there with her make up getting ready for the big day..

I thought to myself "Ok Jack don't panic, be calm " and walked towards Kim totally cool.

"Hey "! Happy birthday Kim" I said.

"Hey Jack! Thanks! " said Kim kind of shy.

"So are you ready for the big day?" I asked.

" Totally! " Kim said with a smile.

We stood there talking endlessly, when suddenly ,rriiiiiinggg... the bell rang and all the kids started rushing in to wish Kim.

Suddenly, there was an announcement "All the students going for the camp must sit in bus number 3 at 9:45 am sharp."

All of us took our bags and headed towards the bus. As we tried to enter the bus Mr. LeBlanc announced that we must sit in pairs.

Without thinking for a second Kim and I immediately grabbed each other.

We sat in the bus and I let Kim take the window seat as she has travel sickness.

The bus started to move and all the students cracked jokes , sang songs , danced and blah blah blah while Kim and I were just sitting there talking to each other and totally forgetting the real world.

"Hey, Jack can i ask you something?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, sure " I replied.

"Okay, so what do you love the most in the world ? " asked Kim.

Before I could say anything she asked me to describe it.

"Okay , so I will first describe it and you try to guess okay?" I said

"Okay" she replied.

"Okay here it goes, i love a person "obviously", and that person is blonde, her lips are soft and pink and her eyes have a sparkle in them 24/7." I described.

She thought for a while and just gave me a small confused smile.

After a while she asked , " Hey Jack! You know who I love the most in the world?"

"Who?" I asked.

"A person who is fair , with brown hair , and the thing i love the most is his sparkling chocolate brown eyes," she replied.

I raised one eyebrow at her and gave her a naughty smile.

She smiled back and said, "Hey Jack, want a can of soda?"

"Sure!" I replied.

She gave me a can of soda and a pleasant smile!

Time went by and Mr. LeBlanc told us to get ready as we were almost at camp.

We got our bags and got off the bus.

We were waiting in line for our tickets , room numbers and roomates, while Kim came up to me and said "Hey Jack, I heard that the guys and girls get different rooms...so i thought we could spend the evening together by the lake since we cant talk as much as we used to.

Without thinking I said , Sure!

She gave me a sweet smile and walked away.

Kim's POV

Okay, so today started of great! Jack was the first one to wish me ! He wished me at 6:30 am.

Oh my god! He is soo cute! Oops! Ok fine I'm gonna admit I have had a tiny crush on Jack since he first entered the school and caught my apple.

We reached camp and we got our room numbers and our room mates..

My roomates were Grace, Julie and Kelsey.

Grace and Kelsey were in my class in the 6th grade and Julie is Milton's girlfriend.

I was unpacking , when Julie said, "So ..Kim what's up with the Anderson boy?"

She gave me a wink after asking me that..

I gave her a confused smile and said..."Umm nothing much we are just really good friends."

"Yeah right!" she said laughing!

"Hey listen, I bet you $10 that Jack will try to make a move on you this evening when you meet at the lake side," said Grace.

"Hey! Back off! Jack is not like that," I screamt back!

"Okay, okay..cool down sister!" she said.

I dont know why but for some reason I feel this evening is going to be special! I am totally excited! It's just going to be me and Jack alone by the lake side in the moonlight! Wow! Lovely!

Okay so I got to go get ready for the evening! So catch you later.

Jack's P.O.V.

To be honest I started liking Kim the very first time I saw her and caught her apple with my foot.

Her hair was just flying when the wind of the fan moved through it , her brown eyes were sparkling and her perfume could be smelt till the other end of the room!

I have always denied the fact that I love Kim but I can never get my mind off her. I need to find out if she feels the same for me.

I am planning to arrange for a dinner by the lake side.

It will be perfect! Just Kim and I , by the lakeside in the mooonlight! It's just perfect!

As I was planning my evening Eddie just intrupted my thoughts, and said, "Hey Jack! Jerry , Milton and I are going to go for a swim , want to join us?"

"Umm sure"! I replied.

I got my evening clothes ready, took my swim shorts, stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me.

Kim's POV

Okay! I'm back.. just came back from a swim, but the wierd thing was when I had gone for a swim was, Jack was blushing when he saw me.. and he stayed on the other end of the lake while Julie , Kelsey , Grace and I remained on the other end of the lake.

After the swim I walked upto Jack and asked him if he wanted to pick up lunch.

He told me that he was kind of busy .

I don't know why Jack has been acting so wierd after we got to camp.

I hope everything is fine.

I am starting to feel he is forgetting about me and does not care about me anymore.

He keeps talking to other girls all the time! It's not like im jealous or anything!

It's just that I don't want him to change! I just want him to be the same old , sweet , protective , friendly and awsome Jack!

Jacks POV

Okay so today I met Kim at the lake when I had gone for a swim and she asked me if I wanted to go and pick up lunch and I just said no I am busy. I hope she didn't feel bad! I'm acting wierd only cause I want the dinner plan to go well. It's Kim's birthday and this is my gift for her. Just the two of us by the lake side in the moonlight eating dinner and chatting! It will be wonderful. I hope things work out.

This day is very special to me I want Kim to have the perfect day! Infact Kim was hurt that Eddie , Jerry and Milton forgot her birthday. So I am also arranging for a special party from all the students including those three birdbrains! Hahaha!

The party is going to start by 6:00 in the evening in the camp auditorium! The party will end by 9:00 and I'm going to take Kim to the lake side for a special dinner! JUST THE TWO OF US!:)

Kims POV.

Okay so today Jack just popped up at my room and asked me if I'm free from 6:00 to 10:00.

I said yes.

For some reason Jerry , Eddie and Milton are not talking to me and those jerks forgot my birthday! Jack is the only one who remembered my birhtday !

Hold on im getting a call.

I answered the call and said ,Hello!

"Hey Kimmy!" , came a voice and im sure its jack!

"What do you want Jack!" I said annoyed. I hate it when people call me Kimmy but for some reason I'm getting used to Jack calling me that.

"Okay okay ! Calm down I just wanted to tell you to get ready by 5:30 , lets go for an icecream okay? he replied.

"Umm okay "I said

"Okay bye!" he replied

Okay I gotta go get YOU!

Jack's P.O.V

Okay so its already 5:45 I think Kim is ready I am waiting at Kim's door

I told all the campers to get ready and hide in the auditorium im going to go and blindfold Kim and take her to the auditorium.

okay! its time! its already 6:00 im going to enter now.

**_as I opened the door..._**

**_I was shocked to see Kim in a beautiful pink gown , her hair was left straight down and her brown eyes were sparkling in the dim light...I immeditely snapped out of my thoughts and said,_**

"Hey Kim! are you ready?"

**_as she turned, her hair moved from right to left and she smiled and said,_**

"Yup!".

_**She walked upto me in bridal style**_ and within a second both of us broke out laughing,

"Ok Kim now turn around ",I said and blindfolded her and took her to the auditorium..

I opened the blindfold and...

_**to be continued...**_

_**HEY GUYS ! HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! :) :)! PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW ITS KIND OF CLIFFY SO PLEASE BE PATIENT AND WAIT FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE DONT BE TOO HARD ON ME.. THIS IS THE VERY FIRST FANFICTION I AM WRITING ! I DONT USUALLY WRITE FANFICTIONS. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME WRITING TIPS IF YOU WANT TO!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**CHOCOLATELOVER1619 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys! here it is the 2nd chapter! thanks alot for commenting on the 1st chapter! please review! :) :) if you do i will mention you in the 3rd chapter! :) :)**_

_**disclaimer: i do not own kickin it but if i was rich i would ask my dad to buy it for me with friends , big bang theory , joey and two and a half men! :) :)**_

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

_I opened the blind fold and there it was .. all the campers jumped up from their hiding places and just screamt out Happy birthday Kim!_

_I just cant explain the look in her eyes and the expression opn her face!_

_she just turned around and threw herself at me! that hug lasted for more than 10 minutes._

_the whole crowd remained silent and kim just broke down.. she did not know what to say! he eyes were full of tears..as she cried i said, _

_"Hey Kimmy , dont cry! We are all your friends we will give you the best we can!"_

_" oh my god Jack! you are just the best! i cant even explain how i feel now". she said_

_" you dont have to! i know how you feel! " I replied with a smirk._

_i was comforting Kim when Jerry intrupted and said, "Okay guys! now come on let the party begin!"_

_i knelt to the ground and said, Hey kim, want to dance?_

_we started laughing like we had gone crazy and i stood up and we both ran on stage and we played songs like , party rock anthem, Dj's got us falling in love again , Moves like jagger and blah blah blah!_

_Jerry was the DJ and milton and eddie were the people who served the drinks and everything._

_**Kim's P.O.V**_

_I just cannot believe it ..Jack gave me the best birthday present ever.!_

_aha! now i get it..thats why jack was acting wierd all afternoon._

_from now on i should remember that whenever jack acts wierd its cause he is planing something._

_hahaha! by the way , after we danced to all the rock music we played some light music and when i was dancing with jack for some reason i felt shruders run through me._

_i just felt very different about jack for the first time i mean his hands were on my waist and he was holding one of my hand and my hand was on his shoulder! it felt very comforting! i mean i have really not had anyone who realy understands me or cares for me as much as Jack. infact all the guys i have dated have only used me and played around with my emotions. but Jack is different and i really like that! ! :) :)_

**Jack's P.O.V **

_so after we danced to the light music i told Kim that i need to talk to her and took her backstage and instead of blind folding her i covered her eyes with my hands and i led her to the lake and the moment she heard the water moving she kind of made out that it was near the lake._

_i opened her eyes and her jaw just dropped when she saw what i had arranged for. _

_All that she could see was the water moving slowly which was shimmering in the moonlight , the table which was covered with white cloth , two chairs and a lit candle on the center of the table. she could here only birds chirping and pleasant music. _

_Kim was soo shocked that she just fell into my arms. i held her close and said ,_

_" i hope you are happy!" " I did all of this only for my kimmy! "_

_she just smiled and said, " I am more than happy" she said._

I led her to the table and pulled a seat for her to sit and then i took my seat..

"So, what do you want to order? " i asked.

" anything that you want jackie! " she said.

that was kind of wierd because Kim never calls me Jackie and she does not like it when i call her Kimmy.

I just smiled and said, "okay"

_**Kim's P.O.V**_

Okay. this was just the best day of my life! Jack took me to the lake side for dinner and we sat down to eat he ordered bread sticks , pizza , spaggetti and pasta. all of them are my favorites! Jack knows just what I love!

as we ate Jack asked me what i wanted for desert.

i just lifted one of my eyebrow at him.

**"**fine! i am not going to be that formal! ofcourse i know what you want...chocolate sundae! we both love it !" he said with a smile.

he ordered 2 choco sundaes and as we ate he said,

"umm kim, you kinda got something on your chin..

both of us started laughing and he wiped it out .

As we were laughing we started to lean forward i could feel my legs shaking...my heart was almost melting and i was almost about to fall asleep as i smelt his cologne...i thought that it was about to happen when suddenly,

the waiter appeared and said " do you want anything else?"

me and Jack both frustrated said , "NO!"

we just looked at each other shy like we have never met before..

I cant believe it! it was just about to happen.. but Nooooo! someone had to intrupt us ! god!

**Jack's P.O.V**

Great! this has to happen !

Kim and I were just about to have our first kiss when that stupid waiter just had to intrupt!

That was about to be just the best moment of my life !

And someone had to destroy it!

anyway i am really sleepy right now just got back from the dinner see you later!

_**early next morning while jack was deep asleep..**_

milton and Eddie walked into the room and woke jack up and said ,

" Jack! Jack! wake up!"

i woke up totally annoyed and said, "what!"

"every year at camp they pay truth or dare early in the morning the second day , and this is the day! get up even Kim is going to be there.!"

"umm okay! ill be there!" i said getting up..

_**As Jack got ready and walked upto the place where they were playing truth or dare and sat down next to jerry..**_

"Hey Jack!" said jerry

"oh! hey jerry" i replied.

"okay now everyone pay attention! " called out eddie

"let us start the game" said milton.

they turned the pointer and it stopped at Kim.

all of us leaned forward and said.

" you can choose any two of the following . which will you choose?"" dare,double dare , burning building , truth or stare.

" ummm okay, i choose dare and truth. said Kim

everyone immediately started whispering things in eachothers ears, but no one told me anything.

" okay Kim you chose truth , so your question is Have you ever loved someone truly from you heart ever since you first saw them . and who is it? " asked Julie.

" Yes" i have replied Kim." I have loved Jack ever since i first saw him and i still love him." she said.

everyone was shocked they remained in silence for few minutes. including me!

jerry broke the silence by saying,

"okay then you dare is to kiss jack on the lips for 2 minutes without stopping.!"

i immediately acted as if i did not want to and said "what!"

"yes Jack she has to " said eddie.

Kim looked at me with those eyes which read.. please jack please!

Both of us stood up ...

_to be continued..._

_**okay guys.. so here it is! the 2nd chapter! i got many awsome comments from some people out there on for my 1st chapter! i love you all!**_

_**you are all worth mentioning...**_

_**Kickin it xo**_

_**HOAkickinitluver78**_

_**Cherrycoffycake**_

_**thank you guys..**_

_**anyway hope you like my 2nd chapter! love you all!**_

_**its kinda cliffy so hold on the 3rd chapter will come out soon**_


End file.
